


Memories

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Memories, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom remembers his time with Elizabeth, quite fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

As false as it was, Tom misses being married. He misses Elizabeth and he even misses teaching the brats. His false life with her, it had been the best he had ever had.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the hard chair. If he concentrated enough, he could still remember the smell of her shampoo, her soap, and her perfume; hear the sounds of her moans. Remember the feel of her silken flesh as he made love to her.

The memories had the usual result. Today he would get this over with quickly. If he was going to win her back, he could not indulge in such frivolities for long.

He pulled out his picture of her before unbuttoning his pants, pulled out is aching cock, and the started to tug at his freed length. He let his eyes flutter between open and closed. Spying the picture and then remembering the feel of utter perfection as he palmed her handful of breasts. Neither too big, nor too small.  
.   
His whole body grew rigid as his orgasm swept through him. When it was over, he relaxed and ran his sticky fingers over her image. "I miss you Elizabeth Keen. Just you wait, I'll win you over; and this time it will be for real."

~Fin~


End file.
